


just two of us.

by vvishop



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Toilet, molskin
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>아서는 일 중에는 관계를 갖지 않습니다. 그래도 임스는 원하는 걸 얻어내요.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just two of us.

좋은 말로 포장할 수도 있겠지만, 그럴 필요까지는 없는 것 같다. 피셔의 아버지가 죽기를 기다리는 날들이 지나가고 있었다. 코브는 허리띠가 바짝 조여진 것처럼 안절부절 못했고 리더가 그러니 모두가 어느 정도 날이 서있었다. 임스야 늘 그렇듯 모든 일에 태연했지만. 아서는 전화를 하고 메모를 조금 했다. 모든 일이 그렇듯 모든 시간들이 타이트하진 않았다. 그는 노트를 주머니에 찔러 넣고 화장실에 갔다.

아서가 손을 씻고 고개를 드는 순간 임스가 거울로 보였다. 싱글싱글 웃는 얼굴이 아서를 훑었다. 다음 순간 그대로 칸 안에 밀쳐졌다. 변기에 걸려 넘어지기 직전 임스가 아서를 턱 잡았다. 어깨 바로 아래 잡힌 팔이 욱신거렸다. 세차게 닫았음에도 문은 쾅 소리를 내지 않았다.

“무슨 짓이야!”

“무슨 짓이긴.”

닿을 듯한 입술 위에서 임스가 말했다.

“이런 짓이지.”

지익 아서의 퍼스너가 내려갔다. 아서는 임스의 팔을 잡았다. 타닥 천들이 세차게 스쳤다.

“일할 때 섹스 안하는 거 몰라서 이래? 누가 들어오면 어쩌려고.”

“아하! 그럼 누군가가 조용히 해야겠네.”

임스가 아래로 내려갔다. 밀치려는 순간 솜씨도 좋게 페니스가 덥썩 물렸다.

“임스! 젠장.”

아서의 몸이 팍 숙여졌다. 아서가 밀어내거나 하지 못하도록 입안을 죄어대는 임스 때문에 아서는 윽. 윽. 아픈 소리를 냈다. 화장실 문을 짚고 있던 아서의 팔이 움직였다. 머리카락을 잡힐 것 같았는데 의외로 아서의 손은 임스의 귀에 닿았다. 임스는 그제야 입안의 힘을 풀고 혀로 살살 핥기 시작했다. 아주 오랜만이었지만 임스는 구석구석 전부 기억하고 있었다. 입 안이 따뜻해서 눈이 가늘어졌다. 워낙 잘하는데다가 아서는 일하기 전에도 꽤 오래 공백이 있었기 때문에 무릎이 자꾸 풀릴 것 같았다. 임스가 아서의 엉덩이를 움켜쥐고 페니스를 깊게 물었다.

“아!”

임스와 아서 둘 다 흠칫 멈췄다. 곧 페니스를 물고 있는 임스의 눈이 달처럼 휘어졌다. 임스는 아서 뒷주머니에서 몰스킨 노트를 꺼내 아서에게 물렸다. 페니스를 문 채로 큭큭 웃자 아래에 엷은 진동이 닿았다. 임스는 능숙하게 몇 번이나 절정의 근처에서 입을 떼거나 이를 세워 아서를 멈추게 했다. 목을 울리는 것까지는 노트가 막을 수 없어서 짧은 신음이 공간을 채웠다. 신음이 들릴 때마다 임스는 검은 노트를 재갈처럼 물고 있는 아서를 올려다보며 눈을 맞췄다. 셔츠 위를 만지는 손이 피부를 느끼는 것처럼 움직였다. 아서는 임스의 손을 움켜쥐고 부들부들 떨며 사정했다. 임스는 조금의 구역질도 없이 당연한 것처럼 삼켰다. 아서의 경악은 사정의 피로에 밀려 사라졌다. 임스는 아서의 입에서 노트를 빼주었다. 아서는 스르륵 변기 뚜껑을 닫고 앉았다. 너무 눌렀던 숨이 제멋대로 날뛰고 있었다. 임스는 허리를 숙여 아서의 바지를 정리해 주었다. 아서가 임스의 어깨를 잡았다.

“나도 해줄게.”

입술이 꾸우욱 맞닿았다. 임스의 입술은 키스를 했던 것처럼 부드러웠다. 아서가 입술을 살짝 벌리는 순간 임스는 떨어져 문에 기댔다. 아서가 임스의 허리를 잡으려하자 임스가 고개를 저었다. 지익 아까와 다른 퍼스너가 내려갔다.

“됐어. 내가 할테니까 보고 있어. 달링.”

***

화장실에서 먼저 나온 아서는 의자에 앉자마자 바로 벌떡 일어섰다. 아리아드네가 놀라 아서를 보았다.

“… 아무것도 아니야.”

아리아드네가 뭐라 말하기 전에 아서는 고개를 저었다. 임스가 옷을 툭툭 털면서 화장실에서 나왔다. 아서는 임스를 홱 돌아봤다가 다시 앉아 탁탁탁 노트로 손바닥을 쳤다. 임스가 미끄러지듯 아서의 손에 들린 노트를 가져갔다.

“내가 가지면 안돼?”

아서가 대답없이 임스의 손에서 다시 노트를 채갔다. 아리아드네가 고개를 기울였다.

“아서 그런데 이거.”

노트는 아리아드네 손에 들어갔다.

“유서프 고양이가 물었어요?”

아리아드네가 선명한 잇자국을 만졌다. 임스가 창고가 다 울리도록 웃었다. 아서는 입을 다물었다. 유서프가 안쪽에서 고개를 내밀었다.

“진정제 테스트할 사람!”

임스가 성큼성큼 걸어갔다.

“나.”

그리고 흘끗 뒤를 돌아보았다. 아서가 엉거주춤 의자에서 일어났다. 유서프가 안경을 올렸다.

“둘?”

임스가 소매를 걷었다. 아서가 털썩 임스 옆의 썬베드에 앉았다.

“둘.”


End file.
